heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Heartbroken/Gallery
Images hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Quasimodo heartbroken upon seeing Esmeralda and Phoebus kissing, as he had started developing his own feelings for the Gypsy. Twilight_broken_heart_S2E02.png|Twilight shedding a tear of heartbreak, having been corrupted by Discord. heartbreak_homer.jpg|Homer Simpson heartbroken to think Marge isn't his soul mate. StanHeartbroken.jpg|Stan Marsh gets heartbroken after Wendy Testaburger breaks up with him the third time. kyle Hedi.jpg|Kyle gets heartbroken when Heidi breaks up with him and called Kyle a dirty jew. What worse She went back together with Cartman. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader becomes heartbroken when he learned that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Lightning McQueen reads the Mater's letter at the Hotel Lobby in Japan with Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, and Guido he gets terribly what Mater has gone on flying home to Radiator Springs. IMG_0097.PNG|A young Starlight Glimmer heartbroken that her friend Starburst left her to celebrate his new cutie mark which leads Starlight Glimmer to hate cutie marks and become a villain hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg|Megara heartbroken after Hades strips Hercules of his strength. Vlcsnap-2018-03-29-15h10m36s132.png|Bambi heartbroken after his mother was killed by Man. Atomic_Betty_crying.png|Betty Barrett is heartbroken when Galactic Headquarters has been destroyed. IMG_3733.JPG|Jewel heartbroken after Blu said some mean things to her. Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-1532.jpg|Mater and Sally are heartbroken that Lightning McQueen got crashed, starting his retirement. File:I_am_my_mom_298.png|Pearl and Connie are particularly heartbroken when Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz, believing that Steven will never return and is presumed dead. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg|Peaches sobbing and blaming herself from being separated from her father since the last thing they did was argue. Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg|Sid is upset after his ex-girlfriend Francine broke up with him. File:Vlcsnap-2017-05-25-21h11m48s584.png|Samurai Jack gets heartbroken when Ashi is erased permanently, due to Jack destroying Aku in the past. IMG_0266.GIF|Paul Edgecomb heartbroken after watching his good friend, John Coffey getting electicuted in the prison IMG_0267.JPG|Maggie Rhee shocked and heartbroken when Negan chose his second victim that is Glenn Rhee when Daryl punched him IMG_0268.JPG|Rick Grimes heartbroken when Negan bulge his two friends and family of his group that is Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee with Lucille GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan crying after Goku took Cell to King Kai's Planet to prevent the Earth from being destroyed. Sam Sparks is upset.png|Sam Sparks is upset, after Flint Lockwood asked her that she would liked her friend a wean gift. Zowie releasing stress.PNG|Zowie heartbroken, that her flower friend is hanging low. Jenny Wakeman so sad.png|Jenny is heartbroken after Tuck Carbunkle got his whole body black. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo crying after his mother is jailed. Sofia_Crying.png|Princess Sofia crying with a broken heart 0209F100-5445-4F48-A237-EA969E23A4CF.png|Stewie is hurt when Lois selects Landon to be her little helper over him 89A733A6-2330-4709-B98D-3DA1F885E3A7.png|Anna is heartbroken after Chris Griffin insults her under Peter’s suggestion 4FAB5E90-4805-45C3-A765-8679CF083FF6.png|Lori is devastated once again when Roberto breaks up with her the 2nd time CA3A48F7-C2DF-47B2-BA59-75A71DA0AA68.png|Ronalda is offended with what Lincoln just said Joy's tears.png|Joy crying, after she and Bing Bong were forgotten in the memory dump. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Dot watches in heartbreak as Flik banished by her sister Princess Atta for lying about the Circus Bugs being warriors. King Julien heartbroken.jpg|King Julien heartbroken when his kingdom was taken over by Koto. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg|Zoc is sadly heartbroken after Hova argues him for what he did for Lucas that he's been banishment for never give him big again and his friends are going to find Lucas. Lionheart0067.jpg|Jeri Katou crying after Leomon dies. File:Crying.jpg|Peter Parker crying after Gwen Stacy falls to her death. B1B3251A-B40A-4ED5-A375-37314CA281F7.png|Sam Witwicky watches in heartbroken as the Autobots are seemingly destroyed by Starscream. Llyod and rumi.PNG|Lloyd gets heartbroken when Harumi told him there was never anything between them and turns out she been the leader of the sons of garmadon a cult that wants to restore his father. Yo Kai Watch Spoilerina Crying.gif|Spoilerina Crying with a broken heart Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown.png|Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown, after Nora tells her to not raise her lasers. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9652.jpg|Linda Gunderson heartbroken after her failed attempt to stop the smuggler plane--with Blu inside--from departing and she sobs on Tulio's shoulder as the plane soars from view. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-5867.jpg|Stuart Little heartbroken when Falcon reveals Margalo was working for him all along and he forced her to steal Mrs. Little’s ring. Nobita nobi crying.jpg|Nobita Nobi Crying with a broken heart by the giant and suneo Prank Happy Peach Flower Crying.png|Happy Peach Flower crying with a gets heartbroken Category:Galleries